Seasons Of Jack
by Mille Heart
Summary: Just as constant as seasons change, Jack is starting to change just as fast as the seasons do. From the city boy he used to be, to a hardworking farmer. From one love to the next heartbreak. From one responsibility to another. These are his seasons.
1. Drinking With Friends

**Seasons of Jack**  
Chapter 1 - Drinking With Friends 

_AN : Obviously I need myself a legal disclaimer, so here we go. My story will be based on the incredible RPG game series called Harvest Moon which is owned by Natsume. I did not create any of these characters, most of them is from Harvest Moon : Back To Nature for PlayStation. My story will be a mix of all the HM series because I just adore them all. Once again, Natsume recieves all the credit for this incredible game.  
Now since that's taken care of, this story is about Jack. Jack's from the city, but when he was a child, he visited his grandfather's farm in a very small village of the coast of the main land. Years after that visit his grandfather passed away and leaves him the farm. Jack was faced with the decision to either sell the farm or continue it and trying to cultivate the land to become prosporous once again. Not only is he trying to start things over on the farm, he is also getting to know the other villagers and maybe even getting into a love life himself. His friendship with the people in the village grow more and more everyday, and everyday building a stronger bond with them. I hope you like it. Enjoy._

* * *

A hyper sun gently heats up Jack's shoulders causing him to sweat slightly more than he already is. It was nearing the end of spring, and even though it was nearly 5PM, the sun didn't seem to want to set. Summer was just around the corner. The farm that Jack was feverishly working on was filled with dried out plants. Jack was currently hacking away some of the crops he had planted earlier in the season. He sat down on a boulder taking a break and placed his large sickle down next to his feet. A rather small dirty brown puppy came scurrying next to hissickle and found its way to his pant leg. The puppy tugged at his pants and Jack laughed at him. "Hiro, stop. I can't play right now. I've got to get this done before going to see Ann tonight." Ann was this local girl that Jack seemed to have fallen for. Hiro growled at him. "Oh, come on. I've been working hard all day, might as well let me have a good time tonight. She's not horrible." Jack said trying to convince Hiro to let him go. Hiro ended up turning back to his doghouse and disappearing inside of it.

Ann was a girl with radiant orange hair, bright blue eyes, and an incredibly beautiful face. When Jack had first heard of his grandfather's death, and how he wanted Jack to take over the farm, he didn't want to at first. He just planned on just visiting the farm and collecting some of his grandfather's belongings. Jack ended up getting charmed by the friendly townsfolk in Mineral Town and decided to stay. After just a few days in the village he ended up taking up the farm as his own and got started right away. Ann was the first girl he met. Jack stayed at the Inn for those first days in Mineral Town. His grandfather's house was still cluttered with things he eventually finished sorting out and storing away. At the Inn, where Ann works and lives, Jack spent most of his time talking with Ann and helping her clean up whenever he wasn't at the farm doing his own cleaning. While Jack would be working at the farm, pulling weeds or cleaning out his grandfather's house (which is now his house), Ann would come by at around lunch time to give him lunch. Ann always made Jack's lunches and every week it would be something different. She was a great cook considering her father, who owns the Inn, is also the chef. The talent seems to run in the family.

"Hey there, Jack! How's the sickle-work goin' for ya?" A very buff and tanned man came waltzing up behind Jack. Jack took off his hat and stood up smiling at the man.

"Hi, Zack. It's been --- Er --- fun." Jack replied with a smirk.

"I see you're planning to plant yourself some tomatoes and corn." Zack motioned toward a basket filled with bags of seeds with pictures of Tomatoes or Corn on them.

"Oh, Yeah. Basil said to try planting on the first of Summer to get a head start on everything. Considering how he's totally head over heels for plants, I took his word for it." Jack shoved his hands into his pockets. Basil was another local who lived in Mineral Town.

"Yep, sure is getting hot. Well, I'll take the shipment for today and leave you to see Ann." Zack said putting on gloves.

"Yeah sure --- wait ! How'd you know ---"

"As if it isn't obvious that you two are, dare I say, getting to know each other." Zack winked at him. "Plus, you were talking to Hiro over there about dropping by to visit her, were you not?" Jack just nodded.

"Yeah. Right. Well just take the stupid shipment." Jack grinned slinging the sickle over his shoulder.

Zack chuckled as he walked away to the shipping bin. Jack went into his, rather small, house and placed the sickle inside his toolbox. He walked over to his sink to wash his hands and face. He fixed his ponytail and placed his hat backwards on his head. Jack stared at the mirror that hung over the sink. He was slightly shocked at what he saw. When he lived in the city he was nothing close to muscular. He was just an eighteen-year-old with headphones permanently attatched to his skull. Now as he stares at himself and who has become, he smiled. His smile made his already handsome face glow. He was well built now that he's been working on the farm for a while now. Jack's hair used to be short and clean cut. Now his hair was kind of long and always in his face if it wasn't tied back. His hands were strong and rough, not as soft as it used to be. He stopped staring at himself and walked over to his dresser where he changed his shirt. Jack inspected himself again and headed towards the Inn.

The sun had finally gone down and the stars were slowly coming out. The streets of Mineral Town were slightly deserted. Everyone was either eating dinner or already in bed. Most of the men, young and old, would be drinking at the bar at the Inn later on that night. Hanging around there was one of his favorite things to do right before heading to bed. Having a few bottles right before having a good night's rest.

Jack was just about to turn out of sight from his farm when he saw someone farther down the street in front of him. Jack squinted and smiled when he recognized who it was.

"Rick! Hey Rick!" Jack called out. The man in front, known as Rick, turned around and smiled.

"Hey there, Jack! Headin' for the Inn, eh?" Rick asked as Jack got closer to him. Rick had orange hair and rather large glasses. He looked a bit like a nerd.

"Yep. You goin' too? Or is Karen the reason why you're going." Jack said while slinging an arm around Rick's neck. Karen was Rick's girlfriend.

"Eh --- a little bit of both acutally. But, what am I saying? Are you going to the Inn for a certain red-head? Or for some other reason that I haven't figured out yet?" Rick laughed.

"Got me there." They both reached the Inn and Jack pushed the door open.

There was a gust of wind as the heavy oak door moved in. The clanking of glass rang throughout the Inn. Laughter from the men filled the room. The first floor of the Inn had many tables decorated with simple red and white checkered table cloths with condiments and a single candle for each table. The chairs had matching red cushions on them. There were about ten other men inside the bar. The only two females spottedat the Inn were Ann and Karen. Karen sat at the table in the center of the Inn where a small group of men were gathered, covering any view of what was going on. Ann was behind the bar putting the newly washed cups on the shelf. Rick called out to Karen and pushed his way through the crowd. A voice called out to Rick, "In a minute, Rick. She's about to win." It was obvious that Karen was in the middle of one of her drinking games. Jack smiled and walked over to the bar taking a seat.

Jack banged hard on the counter. "Gimme booze, woman!"

"Oh --- Geez! It's just you, Jack." Ann said, startled. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her cups.

"What do you mean --- _It's JUST you, Jack_ !" Jack said slightly leaning over the counter. The counter wasn't that large, it was a pretty small counter. When Jack leaned over he was already within inches from Ann.

"I meant that it was just some guy demanding for a drink from a girl whom he doesn't seem to know how to treat." Ann said, still with her back turned, smiling.

"Ouch." Jack hissed through his teeth. "Mind if I try again?" He said without waiting for her answer. He got up and sat down again. "Excuse me, Ma'am. I would like to have a drink please, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Ann said with a hint of sarcasm. She turned around, her face an inch away from Jack's face. Her voice fell down to a whisper. "Oh, and if you ever speak to me like that again. I'll punch you so hard in the face your pony-tail will fall off." She smiled. Jack felt the sudden urge to kiss her but she pulled away getting the drink for him.

Ann is a tom-boyish kind of girl. She doesn't really wear anything girly. In fact, she just wears plain jean overalls and a yellow shirt. Ann had really long orange hair that was usually braided. It didn't matter to Jack really. She was fun to be with. She never complained about getting dirty whenever she helped Jack with the farm. They went out together once to get some wood to build a fence. They had a race to see who can chop more lumber. Jack won but not by much. Ann was just two logs away by the time Gotz came out to yell at them for causing such a racket. Ann also tried teaching Jack how to cook one night he came by the Inn. It didnt' go so well considering Jack couldn't cook at all. Ann was perfect to him. And he was perfect to her.

"Well, aren't you two the cutest damn things you've ever seen?" A voice called from behind Jack. Jack turned around.

"Hey Karen." Jack said sitting up. "Did you win?" He asked peering back at the table to see Duke, a man who owns the winery near his farm, on the floor red in the face.

"Of course I did, hun." Karen said sitting next to Jack and leaned on him a bit. Rick stood right behind her.

"Yeah, Jack. You shoulda seen it. Karen was leading by about half a pint. Duke didn't even finish." Rick said with a laugh.

"That's my Karen." Ann laughed handing Jack his drink. Jack looked up at her and winked a 'thank you' and drank it all up at once.

"Whoa there cowboy." Karen said watching Jack chug down his beer. She put her hand on his cup and pushed it so that it spilled slightly on his shirt. "Don't get any ideas, I'll beat you so bad you'd skip getting drunk and just go straight to a hangover from hell."

The four of them laughed and Ann just passed out more drinks to them. They sat at the bar and drank for a while. What seemed to just be a little drinking turned into a long night of chatting. It was nearly 11PM when they all finally decided to call it quits. Everyone, except Karen that is. Rick had to go back to the Poultry Farm where he lived and worked, and also to take care of Lillia since Popuri seemed to have been ignoring Lillia and Rick all together. Lillia is Rick's mother and Popuri is Rick's sister. Ann had to close up the Inn and take out the trash before getting ready for bed. Karen was the only one who protested.

"You guys can't be serious. It's only 11PM, the night is young. Jack, you can't be tired. You and I stood up way later than this." Her words were crystal clear. Her heavy drinking didn't even affect her.

"Karen ... _Hic_ I ... home ... take you." Rick realized his words didn't make sense so he tried again.. "Karen's _Hic_ ... Mom wouldn't like ... Karen ... Not walked home --- " Rick quickly shut his mouth and his eyes shot wide open.

"What?" Karen said coldly. Just staring straight ahead. "What did you say?" She said slightly yelling.

"_Hic_ Nothing." Rick said, still petrified. Jack and Ann exchanged looks. Karen's parents were always worried about Karen and her drinking. Karen's mother, Sasha, was usually more angry than worried. Karen's father, Jeff, was just scared that it'd make her sick like he constantly is.

Karen blew up on Rick, taking out her anger on him. It was between her mother needing to realize she isn't a child and her father needing to take more control of her mother where Jack decided to help Ann take out the trash. Ann heaved a bag at Jack and they both snuck out the back of the Inn.

"Geez, Karen's crazy when she gets angry." Jack said chucking the trash into the dumpster.

"Yeah, but everyone has experienced her bad side at least once." Ann replied as she threw her bag away.

"She's never blown up at me." Jack said.

"Well maybe she likes you." Ann tried to joke but she found herself having a hard time smiling with it. It was true, Karen usually hates new people. Ann remebered when Karen first saw Jack she just didn't acknowledge him until she saw him playing with May, the grandaughter of Barley Yodel who owned the only livestock farm in Mineral Town. Karen immidietly took a liking to Jack and became friends faster than anyone has ever seen. "I mean she really has taken a liking to you."

"Either that or she hates me." Jack replied not really noticing Ann's mood change.

"She doesn't hate you." She shrugged it off and started walking back inside. "Karen just hasn't found a reason to. But, I'll give her plenty. Don't worry." Ann put her hand on the door knob and Jack reached out and held her arm. She turned to look at him.

"Do you really have that many reasons to hate me?" Jack smiled at her. He grew taller since he moved to the village too, so he looked down at Ann which he didn't seem to have a problem with.

"What? Oh! No --- No I was just kidding. I-I-I mean you know, I might have some reasons b-but not really hate." She kind of stuttered and blurted it out which revealed that she was slightly nervous.

"Really? Hm. I thought you always had at least one reason why you hated me. That's why you act the way you do" Jack said leaning against the door. He could smell the shampoo in her hair. The smell made him weak in the knees. He wasn't so smooth with girls, yet something about Ann made him feel slightly more confident.

"What do you mean by that?" Ann asked with a frown.

"It just seems like it. I mean, all those teasings and threats kind of give me reason to speculate." Jack said in a slight whisper.

"Well, maybe that one reason why I hate you --- isn't really hate at all." Ann blushed slightly.

"Is it loathe?"

"No! Are you serious?" Ann laughed playfully hitting Jack in the arm. "You know exactly what it is." Jack did know, but he wanted to hear it from her. Before he can reply there was a loud noise that came from inside. They both rushed inside and was surprised to see Rick on the floor and a broken chair under him.

Karen was laughing and leaning on the counter. Rick scurried to get up. It seemed that Rick was slightly drunk and probably tripped over the chair. Karen was still laughing which caused Jack and Ann to laugh as well. Jack was a bit upset that he didn't get anything out of Ann but he decided that tonight was more than enough to confirm that Ann did have some sort of feelings for him. Karen calmed down a bit and brushed her hair back. Karen had extraordianry brown hair and two strands of blonde hair that hung in front of her gorgeous green eyes. There was no doubt that Karen was beautiful. And something about her personality had a dark mystery to it that drew a lot of guys to her. Not to mention that she also is mature, which drew some older men to have crushes on her. The best thing about her, which Jack seems to love about her, is that she always knows how to have a fun time even though it's something you can get in trouble doing. Jack was just lucky that Karen and him were rather close. In a brotherly sort of way, he's found the same care and affection for her as she does for him. Why she chose Rick over any guy that she could have, that was something Jack would never know the answer to. Jack helped Rick up and Karen helped Ann pick up the chair pieces. Ann still giggled as Rick spit out an apology. Karen straightened up and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well, I'll take him home. My fault he drank so much anyway." Karen tried to take Rick off of Jack.

"No, it's all right. I'll take him home." Jack shifted his position to get more comfortable under Rick.

"No ... _Hic_ ... I'll walk ... Karen ... take home. 'Coz --- 'Coz I'm the boyfriend. _Hic_ Take home boyfriend, Rick." Jack stared at Rick who seemed to have slurred those words right out of him. Ann giggled again and Karen suddenly took Rick onto her shoulder.

"Thank you, Rick. You're such a gentleman." She smiled. "Seriously, Jack. I'll take him home. No problem."

"How about Rick walks you home and I walk him home? There's no way I'm letting you walk home alone, with Rick attatched to your arm." Jack offered.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you outside then." Karen carried Rick out of the Inn and left Ann and Jack alone. Jack turned to Ann and sighed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." He shoved his hands in his pockets standing close to Ann again.

"Yessir. Tomorrow it is." Ann winked moving closer to him.

"What's for lunch tomorrow?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Whatever it is we threw out in the back. I'll dig something up for ya." Ann smiled and turned around to walk to the back room where her room was.

"Sounds great. I'll look forward to it." And with that, Jack walked out of the Inn and saw Karen struggling to keep Rick standing up.

"Did you kiss her?" Karen asked with a sly smile. Jack helped her carry Rick and playfully kicked her on the behind.

They walked down the street and Karen's house was nearby. Jack placed Rick down on the bench outside of Karen's house, which was also the supermarket. Karen searched for the key in her pockets. She finally had to end up using her hair pin and picked at the lock waiting for it to open. Jack made small talk about the drinking game earlier and if her mother would be mad at her for coming home late. While Karen was explaining how idiotic she thinks her mother is the lock clicked and the door opened. Karen got up to walk inside and stopped at the doorway. She turned around and stared at Jack.

"Hey, Thanks for helping my boyfriend walk me home." Karen smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Give that to him when he gets home." She laughed and closed the door.

Jack wasn't the least bit shocked. Karen and Jack had gotten close like Ann had. Karen has hugged him a lot and gave him small kisses here and there. Nobody really cared much about it because they all saw Jack as a big brother figure to Karen. Jack took Rick back to his house where he stumbled inside, and from what Jack guessed, he fell asleep on the floor the second the door closed. Jack walked back to his farm and quietly tiptoed past Hiro's doghouse. The last thing he needed to end the night was a paranoid dog asking where he had been. Jack quietly went into his house and took off his hat and shirt. He lay on his bed shirtless and sighed. This is just what Jack loved. Having a few drinks with a few friends right before a good nights sleep.


	2. Dream Girls

**Seasons of Jack**  
Chapter 2 - Dream Girl(s)

_AN : So it's been a while, eh? Anyway, here's the second chapter to my story! I hope you like it (though it is kind of lengthy) and I'd really appreciate any comments or reviews. I mean, shoot I love hearing you guys, eh?  
Right, so same disclaimer as the first chapter, yadda yadda yadda, and enjoy!_

* * *

_Jack's footsteps could be heard on the smooth cobblestone path of Mineral Town. He slowly walked around, looking at every house he passed by. It was late at night and everyone's house seemed to be dark and empty. He had no idea what he was doing out at this time of night, but he knew where he was going. His feet seemed to have lead him to the Inn. To Ann._

"BAWK BAWK BAWK BAWK"

Jack's eyes shot open as he stared into the face of one of his chickens.

_"A dream?"_

"BAWK BAWK BAWK BAWK BAKAAWWKK!" It continued to cluck away, jumping ontop of Jack and leaping back onto the floor. Jack quickly tumbled out of bed, his covers tangled around his body, and landed with a loud and painful thud onto the floor.

"What the-" He started to ask before a sharp pain whacked him on the forehead. He then moaned his way up on his feet while squinting. He was definitely having a hang over. He seemed to have forgotten that his chicken was just running around his tiny house, causing such a commotion. He carefully tried to adjust to the brightness in the house, opening one eyelid, then the other.

He stared at himself in the mirror, his slightly pink eyes blinking uneasily back at him. Yep, hungover all right.

Jack rubbed his head as he stared at his chicken, who happens to be named Henna.

"How did you manage to get in here?" He asked as Henne clucked her way out of the house. Jack washed his face and looked back into the mirror, trying not to shake his head too much. He glanced over at the clock. His heart seemed to have stopped.

"ELEVEN O'CLOCK!" He screamed.

He had overslept.

Quickly jumping around his room, putting some clothes on, he cursed himself for drinking too much and staying up too late. He could barely even remember the night before other than having to carry Rick home and giving him a kiss on the cheek. And that obviously didn't help Jack's situation at all.

While buttoning up his jeans, he rushed outside to his farm to get his work done, and seeing that he had wasted his morning, he had a lot of work to do.

Jack stepped out onto his farm and looked up, surprised to see what was in store for him. Insted of the chaos he had imagined up for himself, there were three little Harvest Sprites, whistling and running around his crops. Amongst them were his five chickens, each pecking at the warm soft ground of his farm. His dog was fast asleep under his apple tree. The insane daydream of his farm on fire and his animals running loose wasn't even close to the calm summer day which was playing out in front of him.

With his jaw hanging open and his hand still stuck on his pant button, two soft hands clasped around his eyes.

"Guess who!" The voice asked.

"My gaurdian angel?" Jack answered, half knowing who it was. The hands let go and the young girl swung around in front of him.

"Exactly!" Ann said with a grin. "Good morning, Sleepyhead. Or should I say, good afternoon?"

"What's going on here?" Jack asked still completely amazed at how organized his farm was looking. The three sprites, were whistling and watering his already sprouting plants. One sprite was chasing after the chickens trying to get them back in their fenced area. Near the shipping bin, his daily foraging was already done and neatly placed, waiting for Zack to come by to pick it up.

"I came by earlier this morning and saw how knocked out you are. I asked these guys for some help to get some of your morning chores done." Ann smiled up at Jack, placing her hands at her hips. She was wearing her regular overalls today but her hair was tied up and she wore a bandana. Her usual outfit for when she had a crazy cleaning day at the Inn.

"I dont' know what to say." Jack said with a slight laugh as he crossed his arms.

"You can say thank you."

Jack smiled and reached around her for a hug. "Thank you." He said, slightly picking her up. Her body was light enough for Jack to pick up and swing around. Ann laughed and threatened for Jack to put her down or else she'll send the Sprites home and he'd hav to do the rest of it himself. In complete surrender he set her down and kissed her on the forehead. A bold move for him. With that, Ann couldn't help but blush and stutter a bit before stating she still had to finish feeding his livestock in the barn. Jack agreed to let her go to work so that Jack can tend to his horse, Emrios.

"I dreamt about you last night." Jack looked up at Ann with a smile. The two of them had decided to eat lunch under the slightly budding apple tree. Quiet swishing of the water in the fish pond was heard, along with the soft rustle of the leaves from the tree. Ann was resting her back against the tree and her legs crossed in front of her. She had let her hair down and was tying it into it's normal braid. Jack was lying down on the grass with his head resting on her lap.

"Oh did you?" She asked with a smile, her dazzling blue eyes looking down at him. Jack nodded. "So does that make me your dream girl?"

Before Jack could answer a voice came singing from the entrance of the farm. Propping himself up onto his elbows, Jack squinted toward the gate trying to make out who it was. Then laughter was heard and Ann couldn't help but sit up to find out who it was as well.

"Look at you two! Making out under the tree! Should we leave you two alone?" That voice could only belong to one girl.

"Oh shut up, Karen." Ann laughed as she got up to her feet. Jack followed and fixed his hat on his head.

"We knew you'd be here, but we didn't know what would be going on." The second voice said, whom belonged to another young girl named Popuri. She had brilliant Pink hair and seductive red eyes. She was gorgeous, probably the most prettiest girl in Mineral Town. Dumb as a brick, though.

"Mhmm." Karen winked, her green eyes laughing mockingly at Jack.

"What do you two want?" Jack asked playfully.

"Yeah, can't you see we're busy?" Ann joked, throwing an arm around Jack's waist. Jack welcomed her hold with an arm around her shoulders.

Karen smirked and crossed her arms, examining the two before stating her business. "Your father wouldn't let Popuri and I eat at the Inn without calling you over first. He wants you for something."

"Yeah, he told us you'd be here, but he didn't know you were going to be here all day." Popuri said in a sing-song-tattle-tale voice.

A worried expression flashed accross Ann's face as she looked over to Jack, apologizing. Apparently she wasn't planning to stay all day, and time just seemed to have flew by. Jack thanked her again with a hug and re-assured her that he wasn't dissapointed at all and was more than happy to spend the day with her. Popuri went to walk Ann back to the Inn, leaving Karen and Jack alone on the farm.

As Jack watched the two girls walk off, Popuri giggling nonstop, he sort of had a dazed look as Ann shot one last look toward him before turning the corner. Jack was lost in some sort of daydream.

"Hey, loverboy." Karen snapped him out of it, waving her hand in front of his face. Jack shook his head before looking over at Karen, who seemed to have a sly grin on her face.

"Oh, stop it." Jack said, embarassed. He continued with his chores, which consisted of bringing his horse back into the stable and bidding the Sprites goodbye. Everything that needed to be done that day was already done, thanks to Ann.

"Did you kiss her yet?" Karen asked, her hands shoved into her vest pockets. Though nosy she may be, Jack couldn't think of anyone else to talk to about his amazing day.

"No.You and Miss Ditzy came by to ruin everything." Jack took his horse, Emrios, and walked toward his stable.

The stable was small, and slightly warm due to the Summer heat. Jack opened a few windows to let the cool night air in while Karen explained what Ann's father, Doug, asked her and Popuri to do in the first place. While filling up his horse's water trough, Jack half-listened and half daydreamed.

"So, Doug mentioned that Ann came over to give you breakfast this morning and she hadn't come back since. You can figure out what Doug was thinking then." She laughed while petting Emrios before her laughter died down. She caught a glimpse of Jack not paying attention and overfilling the water trough. "Wow. You've really got it in for her. Haven't you?" She said, letting Emrios chew away at his oats bag.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah, I don't know, Karen. I've even been having dreams about her!" Jack said, slumping down onto the edge of the trough. "It's like, I can't stop thinking about her, you know?"

"No, I don't know." Karen said, sitting next to him.

"You haven't felt like that with Rick?"

Karen let out a laugh before answering. "Jack, it's Rick we're talking about." Jack didn't answer, he didn't see a reason for it to be any different. "I'm not like you. I don't like 'floating on cloud nine' if you know what I mean." She continued.

"Karen, I don't think you're even capable of floating. You'd probably trample all over cloud nine." Jack let out a laugh, which forced Karen to laugh along with him. The laughter died down suddenly when Karen realized that Jack was right. There wasn't a romantic bone in her body. Jack noticed this and nudged her. "Hey, that's not really a bad thing. I'm pretty sure you'd find a guy who'd hate for you to be completely mushy, and kissy, and rosey, and perfect."

"Yeah, Jack, thanks!" Karen scoffed sarcastically before letting out another laugh.

"Right, so let's go get a drink. Whaddya' say?" Jack said fixing his cap once again.

Karen thought for a moment before getting up. "Yeah sure." As she got to her feet she placed her hand on Jack's shoulder and pushed him backward into the water trough, causing him to yelp and squeal from the cold of the water. Laughter, snorting, and a few curse words later, Jack and Karen made their way to the Inn.

After every few steps, Jack had to stop and ring his jeans from the water soaked into it. Karen had to stop every few steps to laugh and point at him, and reffer to a urinating joke.

"Karen, could you cut that out?" Jack said after the sixteenth joke, which even got Stu laughing along.

"Fine, fine." Karen said, holding up her hands as if she surrendered. Though letting out a snort every once in a while. She honestly didn't expect the poor guy to get _that_ wet.

As the two approached the Inn, there seemed to be a buzz of laughter heard from a far. Not the usual drunk older men laughter, but familiar voices. Karen and Jack exchanged looks before rushing over to the door and bursting open.

A warm scene welcomed the two. The Inn was glowing a soft orange from all the lights and the fireplace in the corner. A table in the center of the Inn filled with all of Mineral Town's young people all gathered together in some sort of celebration. Popuri was there finishing a shot which Gray had challeneged her to drink. Mary was giggling quietly with her hand gently clasped around Gray's hand. Gray and Mary were an item even before Jack came to Mineral Town. Though Mary is as shy as a rosebud in spring, she was incredibly intelligent and such a sweetheart. Gray on the otherhand was mysterious and reserved, and could only be drawn out with Mary by his side. Elli was the only one their age who wasn't there, but everyone knew that Elli wouldn't be considered their age at all. She was very mature for her age. Constantly taking care of her sick grandmother and little brother, it's understandable why she spends most of her time working and at home. (Or with the doctor. Coughcough.) Popuri had downed another shot which sent Rick, her highly over protective brother, fuming and flailing his arms about how careless she was being. That anger quickly subdued when he caught a glimpse of Karen walking into the room.

Karen sighed, walking up behind him to give him a right smack behind the neck, telling him to not overreact so much. Gray finished applauding Popuri for her tremendous effort. Ann was nowhere to be seen. Before Jack could utter a word, a hard slap was thrown onto his back with a familiar salty scent. Jack turned around and smiled at his old friend, Kai.

"Heya, stranger." Kai said with a wink. Jack threw an arm around him.

"Hey, Man! I've been meaning to see you at the beach!" Jack laughed, forgetting Ann momentarily. Kai was a welcomed face in the village, though he only came once a year. He comes for the summer claiming that he hates the cold weather. Kai is known as a charmer, a ladies man, or as Rick would call it: trouble. His good looks and suave ways is always mentioned from one village to the next. Why Jack and Kai get along is beyond anyone. Jack is normally such a shy guy when it comes to girls, it took Karen a good week of constant beating to get him to finally talk to Ann. "LOOK AT WHAT THE CAT DRAGGED IN!" Jack yelled to everyone before approaching the table.

Everyone turned around and all yelled a greeting toward the two best friends, except for Mary who just shyly waved and barely uttered a hello. Kai saluted playfully before offering to challenge Karen in a drinking game. Kai seemed to be the only one who had the guts to challenge her and loose to her without getting drunk, which obviously earns respect from Karen.

Karen slammed down her fifth shot before glancing up at Kai who was still downing his fifth. "I win." she said with a tipsy smile, her green eyes sparkling at him. Kai wiped off his mouth with his sleeve then let out a hiss before turning to Jack, who was in charge of pouring the shots.

"How bout you, buddy? You want to have a go at it?" Kai asked, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"No, it looks like he's had a lot to drink already." Karen blurted out, pointing at Jack's pants, which were still wet. Jack had forgotten all about it and everyone didn't seem to notice until Karen pointed it out. Everyone howled with laughter. Even Mary let out her beautiful laugh without covering her mouth. Jack shamelessly nodded and stood up, showing off his wet buttocks.

"Let's see a dance!" Popuri yelled out, standing up and cheering. Everyone else started to chime in as well, and Kai even cleared the table for him. Jack was already tipsy enough, so he decided to get a leg up onto the table and jokingly danced to the music that the gang was horribly singing for him. Karen started to pick up a bottle of wine to pour onto him before she realized something was wrong. Jack had stopped dancing.

His gaze was diverted to top of the Inn's steps on the second floor. Ann was standing there talking to another guy. A guy that Jack has never seen before. The gang still hadn't noticed, but Karen did so she tugged on Jack's leg motioning him to get down from the table. But he just stood still.

Ann and the mystery guy walked down the steps, laughing and giggling. Jack couldn't help but feel completely jealous. There was an unusal pain that shot inside his chest. He was angry, he was sad, he was dissapointed, all the common symptoms of jealousy. Who was this guy? That question rang within each breath he took.

This new guy had on a tattered brown leather jacket, and he had a 'traveler's feel to him. His dark brown hair was spiked and somewhat messy. Whoever this guy was, Jack was just not liking him. As Ann and the guy walked toward the group, Jack remained still ontop of the table. The group had finally realized what was going on and they also grew silent.

"I can't explain it, I just love to clean." Ann said to the guy, laughing at herself before turning to see Jack. "Oh my God!" She let out a loud laugh. "Jack? What on earth are you ---" Before she could finish, Jack was already off of the table and had stormed outside. The group remained quiet, and an awkward silence had filled the entire Inn. (Except for Doug who had been humming away quietly to himself as he cleaned his bar.)

It only took a moment for Ann to realize what had just happened, despite Jack dancing on the table. "Cliff, could you excuse me for a moment?" She said to the new guy. And with that, Ann rushed outside of the Inn. Cliff looked around at the other guys and noticed Kai staring hard at Cliff, then Popuri challenged Cliff to a few shots.

"What's the matter, Jack?" Ann asked sternly as she spotted him pacing in front of the Inn.

"Nothing! Everything is PERFECTLY fine." Jack said with a sarcastic laugh. "Why? Honey? Is something wrong?"

"You're damn right something's wrong." Ann said placing her hands on her hips. "Now what's your problem?

"Pfft. Nothing." He said, waving his hands around, obviously a little drunk. "I just saw the girl of my dreams chatting away with some guy I don't even know, laughing and chatting."

"And I saw you dancing ontop of a table with pee running down your pants!"

"IT WASN'T ---" Jack began to defend himself before he collapsed onto the floor.

"Jack!" Ann rushed over to him and helped him sit up. "Oh my God, Jack." She sighed heavily. Jack took a moment to regain conciousness before deciding to speak again. He could feel the alcohol rushing to his head already, he had already lost control of his legs.

"Ann.. that guy..." was all he managed to say before feeling his lunch, his two beers and six shots come up to his throat. Ann already knew what this was about, and she couldn't help but feel slight satisfaction in his jealous. She smiled slightly before looking over at Jack.

"What about him? Why would he bother you so much?" Ann asked, fishing for an answer she just wanted to hear. While the two of them sat together on the floor, Jack just stared blankly at her, while Ann held his hands. He didn't really want to admit he was jealous, he wanted to be a man. Though drunk as it may seem, Jack knew what Ann was trying to do. But looking into her soft blue eyes, he couldn't help but tell her all.

"I don't know. It's just." Jack took a deep breath and looked away for a second, as if trying to find the right words. "You... I like you. A lot." Ann smiled and bit her bottom lip, then Jack continued. "And, seeing you talking to some other guy like that.. drives me crazy." When Jack looked up at her, she already had a smile on her face. That's when he knew that she felt exactly the same way. The next move just seemed to seal the deal.

Ann leaned over and kissed him. Gently pressing her lips against his. Jack, though loaded with alcohol, returned the kiss with his hand reaching up to her cheek.

The moment their kiss broke, a loud thud was heard at the Inn doors.

"Well, well, well." Karen grinned, crossing her arms. "Look at what we have here."

Ann quickly straightened up with a slight blush in her cheeks. Jack was still sitting there, one eye open staring at the door and his lips still puckered out. Moments later the others started to come out and caught sight of the action. Teasings and tauntings occured and a blushing Ann yelled at everyone to go home.

Gray and Mary had started off to walk home while Popuri tried to wake Rick up off of the floor. Cliff was standing nearby and offered to help carry Rick home, which Popuri flirtatiously accepted the offer. Kai appeared behind Karen and took one look at Jack still with hearts in his eyes sitting indian style on the floor. Karen and Kai exchanged looks and both agreed to walk to guy home. Ann rushed back inside the house to her upset father, wondering why were they out of their liquor so fast. A last kiss from Ann and Kai and Karen each took Jack's arms to help him home.

_Jack's footsteps could be heard on the smooth cobblestone path of Mineral Town. He slowly walked around, looking at every house he passed by. It was late at night and everyone's house seemed to be dark and empty. He had no idea what he was doing out at this time of night, but he knew where he was going. His feet seemed to have lead him to the Inn. To Ann._

_As Jack reached for the door of the Inn it, they burst open so suddenly and with a loud thud._

_"Well, well, well." Karen grinned, crossing her arms. "Look at what we have here."_


End file.
